


Таких не берут в космонавты

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronaut Victor, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Кацуки Юри начал бредить космосом с тех пор, как шестнадцатилетним школьником увидел в новостях русского космонавта Виктора Никифорова. Никифоров улыбался в камеру, а Юри казалось, что тот улыбается именно ему, словно бы говоря: "Нет ничего невозможного".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Таких не берут в космонавты

**Author's Note:**

> Миник по арту https://sun9-20.userapi.com/c837535/v837535487/5f764/fsbOBOfp0yo.jpg  
> который я планировала написать ещё 2 года назад на День Космонавтики.  
> Также опубликован на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9809141

Миник по арту  
  
Кацуки Юри стал бредить космосом с тех пор, как шестнадцатилетним школьником увидел в новостях русского космонавта Виктора Никифорова. Никифоров улыбался в камеру, а Юри казалось, что тот улыбается именно ему, словно бы говоря: "Нет ничего невозможного". Недавний выпускник высшего лётного училища, Никифоров сумел обойти сотни претендентов и не только попасть в отряд космонавтов, но и совершить свой первый полёт в возрасте двадцати двух лет, заменив заболевшего товарища, чьим дублёром он был. СМИ называли его баловнем судьбы, не подозревая, что за открытой улыбкой и кажущейся лёгкостью скрывался адский труд.

Именно тогда у Кацуки Юри появилась безумная мечта когда-нибудь полететь в космос вместе с Никифоровым, а на стенах его комнаты – плакаты с улыбчивым русским космонавтом.

Время шло. Виктор Никифоров часто мелькал в новостях то с новой девушкой, то с новой собакой, а Юри учился и тренировался, понимая, что должен быть сильным, чтобы добиться своей цели, и завидовал собаке космонавта больше, чем его девушке

После окончания школы Кацуки постигло страшное разочарование – его не приняли в лётное училище, забраковав на медкомиссии из-за плохого зрения. Юри тогда вернулся в Хасецу убитым и проплакал несколько дней. А потом случился судьбоносный разговор с Юко, которая подбросила ему неожиданную идею:

– Космонавтами становятся не только летчики. Бывают бортинженеры и космонавты-исследователи. Ты же неглупый и сможешь добиться успеха в любой из выбранных профессий, относящихся к космосу.

– Спасибо тебе, ты меня спасла, – порывисто обнял её Юри и засел за ноутбук выбирать подходящее учебное заведение.

Через месяц он уже ехал в Москву поступать на недавно открытый факультет космических исследований МГУ, а через два – поселился в высотном общежитии МГУ на проспекте Вернадского в одной комнате с Пхичитом Чуланонтом, специализировавшемся на космических медико-биологических исследованиях. Общежитие было блочного типа и предназначалось для иностранных студентов. Поэтому в одном блоке с ними жили и делили общие кухню и ванную Си Гуанхун и Ли Сынгыль, учившиеся в магистратуре по программе "Менеджмент космической отрасли". Кроме них с Юри и Пхичитом жили хомяки, которые должны были стать в будущем участниками медико-биологических экспериментов последнего. Пока что студент Чуланонт тренировал зверьков, заставляя их вертеться в самодельной центрифуге.

Ну а сам Юри выбрал специальность "Управление космическими полётами" [1], рассудив, что так сможет быть ближе к Виктору Никифорову. На первом году обучения ему было очень тяжело, потому что приходилось изучать устройство и оборудование космических аппаратов, теорию дифференциальных уравнений, баллистику и небесную механику. На втором – пошли теория динамических систем, теория оптимизации, вариационное исчисление и оптимальное управление. После двух первых курсов некоторые студенты отсеялись, не выдержав нагрузок. Однако Юри был усидчивее большинства своих однокурсников, к тому же, у него была цель. На третьем курсе стало интереснее, потому что началось изучение управления космическими полётами с использованием специального инженерного, математического и визуализационного программного обеспечения.

***

Когда Кацуки попал на преддипломную практику в центр управления полётами в подмосковном городе Королёв, его счастью не было предела. Он восхищённо разглядывал переполненный людьми зал управления пилотируемыми полётами, в конце которого висел плоский экран во всю стену с картой Земли, на которую были нанесены траектория движения и текущее положение международной космической станции (МКС). 

Совсем скоро на МКС должен был отправиться интернациональный экипаж в составе космонавта-исследователя из Швейцарии Кристофа Джакометти, бортинженера Георгия Поповича, канадского врача Жан-Жака Леруа и командира корабля Виктора Никифорова. Юри надеялся, что к этому моменту успеет здесь освоиться и не только выбрать тему своего дипломного проекта, но и способствовать успешной миссии экипажа.

Несмотря на то, что Юри изучал в университете необходимое для работы программное обеспечение, первым делом его направили на тренировку персонала (как выяснилось позже, тренироваться перед пуском должны были все). Ну, а потом начались трудовые будни, и спрашивали с Кацуки не меньше, чем с постоянных работников.

Старт "Союза" с экипажем Никифорова на борту откладывался трижды, то из-за каких-то неполадок, то из-за сложных метеоусловий. В Центре управления все были уверены, что старт состоится лишь после октябрьских праздников, однако руководство решило приурочить его к празднику. Поскольку большинство штатных сотрудников разъехались на выходные, дежурить в те сутки в числе немногих оставшихся в столице и её пригородах пришлось и Кацуки.

Сердце замерло, когда по громкой связи прошло прямое включение с космодрома, и Юри услышал традиционное для русских во время старта "Поехали!", сказанное голосом Виктора Никифорова. "Союз МС-09" успешно стартовал и штатно пристыковался к МКС. После этого руководство "Роскосмоса" и большая часть персонала сразу же удалились на импровизированный (а на самом деле заранее подготовленный) фуршет, а Кацуки остался следить за телеметрией, поступающей с МКС и "Союза" через сеть разбросанных по всему миру стационарных и мобильных измерительных пунктов.

Он первым заметил падение давления в бытовом отсеке "Союза", свидетельствовавшее об утечке воздуха [2]. Если в кратчайшее время не обнаружить место утечки и не устранить течь, это может привести к катастрофическим последствиям. Юри уже был знаком с российской бюрократией и прекрасно понимал, сколько времени будет потеряно, если он, как положено, обратится к своему непосредственному начальнику и сообщит об обнаруженной проблеме, тот перепроверит данные, потом доложит вышестоящему начальству, а то, в свою очередь, следующему начальнику и так далее. Пока информация дойдёт до того, в чьих полномочиях принимать решения, пока его указание пройдёт по той же цепочке обратно, последствия нештатной ситуации могут стать весьма серьёзными… Поэтому он решил рискнуть и связался напрямую с Никифоровым, благо теперь, благодаря сети ретрансляционных спутников, это можно было сделать даже тогда, когда МКС не находилась в зоне видимости ЦУП-М [3].

– Викотороу, у вас проблемы, – взволнованно заговорил Юри в микрофон. – У вас утечка воздуха в бытовом отсеке. Нужно срочно найти место утечки.

В ответ Никифоров сперва помянул чёртову мать, а потом поблагодарил Юри и дал задание Поповичу заняться поисками внутри корабля, а сам стал облачаться в скафандр, чтобы выйти в открытый космос и поискать пробоину снаружи. 

К тому времени, когда большая часть сытого и пьяного персонала вернулась с фуршета, Никифоров с портативным сварочным аппаратом уже находился снаружи МКС, а Попович залатывал обнаруженную трещину в корпусе отсека (скорее всего, незамеченный при рентгеновской дефектоскопии дефект металла) изнутри заплатой из углеволокна и эпоксидной смолы.

– Кто разрешил Никифорову незапланированный выход в открытый космос?! – рявкнул в микрофон руководитель миссии Яков Фельцман.

– Так ведь нештатная ситуация, Яков Борисович, – попыталась урезонить его Мила Бабичева из группы баллистиков.

– Ну, и где тот герой, который обнаружил эту нештатную ситуацию, но почему-то забыл о ней доложить? – с грозным видом поинтересовался Фельцман.

– Это был я, – Юри сжался в комок, ожидая, что его сейчас как минимум обматерят, а, возможно, отправят в Сибирь чистить снег. Весь. Или расстреляют прямо за корпусом. 

Фельцман прочитал его фамилию на бейджике и вынес приговор:

– Понаехали… Стажёр Кацуки, вы отстраняетесь от работы на неделю. Плисецкий, заступите на его место, – обратился он к белобрысому пареньку за своей спиной.

Этот Плисецкий, переведшийся к ним на третий курс с механико-математического факультета, в течение трёх последних лет был личным кошмаром Кацуки, регулярно задирая его то на физре, то на переменах. А теперь собирался отобрать у него призрачную возможность поговорить с Виктором хотя бы во время сеансов связи.

– Нет! – возразил Юри, пугаясь собственной решимости. – Я останусь, а то вы опять что-нибудь упустите. А после окончания миссии можете хоть выгнать меня из университета, хоть посадить под арест.

– Учти, я буду перепроверять каждый твой шаг, – предупредил его Фельцман, – а Плисецкий будет анализировать тот же объём телеметрической информации, что и ты.

Ему не доверяли. Это было крайне неприятно, но деваться было некуда.

***

Через неделю экипаж Никифорова, оставив на борту МКС Джакометти и Леруа и забрав оттуда астронавтов из США и Италии Лео де ла Иглесиа и Сару Криспино, совершил посадку в запланированном районе Казахстана. Юри, всё это время практически живший в ЦУП и даже спавший на сдвинутых стульях, вернулся в общежитие. Наверняка ему влепят строгоча за самоуправство и нарушение субординации, и после этого вряд ли можно надеяться на успешное дипломирование, поэтому Юри мог со спокойной совестью несколько дней побездельничать. Без особой надежды он оставил на кафедре тему своего диплома – «Разработка системы обработки и интеграции в информационную систему ARES-Mars данных спектрометров ACS и SPICAM» – и решил слетать к родителям в Японию.

Каково же было его удивление, когда через несколько дней в отель, которым владела его семья, вломился русский космонавт Никифоров и с порога заявил:

– Юри, я приехал за тобой. Я хочу, чтобы в следующий полёт ты отправился вместе со мной в качестве бортинженера.

1 В МГУ с 2017 года действительно есть такой факультет и такая кафедра https://cosmos.msu.ru/node/27  
2 При написании использована информация о реальных нештатных ситуациях на МКС https://tass.ru/info/6794868  
3 ЦУП-М https://c1.staticflickr.com/3/2479/32767352322_3fdecc1de3_b.jpg


End file.
